degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Orlando: The City Beautiful Season 1 Episode 3- We Are Young (2)
Main Plot- Frankie/Donovan (Savannah rushes over towards Frankie and Randi. Molly is sitting behind them, and overhears their conversation) Savannah: Guys, I got some bad news. Randi: '''Oh no! Please don't make my day any worse then it already is! '''Frankie: Does it have to do with last night? Savannah: Yeah! A janitor saw someone in the auditorium! Were gonna be in so much trouble! Frankie: How is that bad? I planned on that. Randi: You planned on getting us caught?!?!?! Frankie: 'No! I planned on locking Donovan in the auditorium. So he would get blamed for the whole prank! It was a way of getting back at him for last year. ''(Donovan walks into the classroom with his head down. When he sits at his seat, Molly rushes over to him) '''Molly: '''Don! Where were you last night? '''Donovan: Someone locked me in the auditorium! I couldn't get out. I had to wait until the janitor unlocked the door to make an escape. I think he saw me though. Molly: 'He saw you! This can't be happening.Don, you can't tell them about me, or anyone else that was involved. There all gonna hate you more then they already do for reporting us! And I didn't want to do it in the first place! I even told you on the car ride there. ''(A janitor walks in the room with Mr. Hudson. The janitor points at Donovan. Mr. Hudson walks over to him) '''Blake: Donovan, can you come with us please? Donovan: Sure Mr. Hu! (Molly whispers to Donovan) Molly: You can't tell Mr. Hudson about anyone that was involved. Donovan: I get the deal! (Donovan leaves the room. Frankie high-fives Randi and walks over towards his seat.) Theme Song Subplot: Trevor (Trevor writes down on a piece of paper "Had a lot of fun last night ;)" and hands it to Frankie. Frankie opens the letter. He looks at Trevor) Frankie: I know, the prank really left our mark at Orlando! And best of all, we didn't get caught! Trevor: That was a lot of fun! But I was talking about Spin the Bottle. And what happened in the closet! Frankie: Wow! I'm still suprised that you liked that! Not many people do when I play at the parties. Trevor: Is there anyway we could.... well do it again? Frankie: Well, I will say, I had a lot of fun doing it with you last night too! During lunch, we can sneak into the Boiler Room and do it there. I mean, if you want that? Trevor: You have no idea how much I want that! Can't wait for lunch! Frankie: I know you can't! So i'll see you there then. Trevor: See you there! (The bell rings. Frankie leaves the room. Trevor smiles, grabs his things, and then leaves) Third Plot: Rebecca (The cheerleaders start cheering in the hallways. Rebecca cheers in the mascot uniform) Rebecca: Can this day get any worse? (Suddenly she trips and falls, revealing her identity as the mascot. Latisha and Samantha laugh at her) Latisha: Nice to see that your on the cheer team! Samantha: Hows the costume! You sweaty yet? Rebecca: '''At least I didn't give up. '''Latisha: I'd rather be where I am now then in that smelly costume! Samantha: Talk to us when your on the cheer team Hudson! (They laugh and leave. She walks over to Chloe, who is in her cheer uniform. Damon walks over there as well) Damon: Is it me, or does it smell like rotten cheese over here? Rebecca: '''I've been smelling that all day! '''Chloe: They really need to wash the costumes. But i hate to be you right now! Rebecca: According to Randi, this is temporary until someone else is willing to become the mascot. Chloe: Good luck finding someone to take that! Rebecca: '''Damon, will you? '''Damon: You want me to wear that! I'm sorry, but I am not wearing that. Orange is not my color, and honey, I don't wanna walk around smelling like rotten cheese! Rebecca: Fine, I'll just get someone else to do it! (Rebecca storms off! Damon and Chloe look at eachother and walk off) Main Plot: Frankie/Donovan (Donovan is sitting in a seat at the principals office. Blake looks at him) Blake: '''Vandalizing school property? Every classrom is destroyed cause of you! What were you thinking!?!? My gym is ruined, the cafeteria tables are broken, we have no good lights for the auditorium, desks are broken in every classroom, and every locker is covered with spray paint! How do you feel about that?!? '''Donovan: I don't know what I was thinking sir! I didn't think it would be like this! Blake: '''Well, it is! And I'm not suprised you did it ether. You got in so much fights last year, it was hard to count! '''Donovan: Sir, I'm sorry about it all! I'll clean it all up myself. Blake: Good! Cause your suspended for a month cleaning up the whole school! Donovan: '''That's a bit too much of a punishment! '''Blake: Want me to make it 3? If Principal Jones were here, he would have made it more then that! Donovan: No? Blake: Then get out of here! You start tomorrow! (Donovan leaves. Molly and May are waiting outside) Molly: So how did it go with Mr. Hu? Donovan: Suspended... for a month! May: Two months! Thats a long time! Donovan: Well, since you guys won't confess that you were apart of it, thats how much I have to do! Molly: I'm sorry Donovan! Donovan: Don't talk to me! If you were a real friend, you would have gone in with me! Molly: No no no! Please don't end our friendship! I was the one that told you not to go! You can't blame me for not stepping up! Donovan: Whatever! (Donovan leaves) May: Even though the others won't confess, we probably should! Two months is a lot to miss! Molly: I didn't even want to do it! I told him not to go, but he wouldnt listen! May: '''Your not going to be alone! And even if we go, it can reduce the amount of time he is suspended for! '''Molly: Let's go! (Molly and May walk into the office. Molly looks frightened. May seems a little bit calm) Subplot: Trevor (Frankie brings Trevor into the boiler room. He locks the door and starts kissing Trevor's neck) Trevor: Before we start making out, I wanna ask you something. Frankie: Sure, ask me anything? Trevor: Do you wanna go out with me? You seem interested in me, and I don't want to ruin my chances with you before we date. Frankie: '''Wait a minute.... you think I'm gay? '''Trevor: Well, the way you wanted to make out, have sex, and do it again with me! Yeah i think you are. Frankie: Dude, I'm not gay! Trevor: So... your bi? Frankie: '''Not exactly, but somewhat along the lines. I'm bicurious! I am attracted to girls in every way possible, but I'm attracted to guys sexually. Meaning I only want sex with a guy. Which is why I had sex with you last night, and wanted to do it with you again. '''Trevor: '''Oh... well, now I feel stupid. '''Frankie: Why stupid? Trevor: Well, I thought you liked me like that. Which is why I fell for you. Frankie: '''I'm assuming your gay then. Don't worry I won't tell! And your not the only one that thought that about me. '''Trevor: '''Who else did? '''Frankie: JC did. He asked me out in my bed after we had sex. I had to explain to him all about myself like I did to you just now. I wasn't suppose to tell you about him, but I can trust you after our sexual expiriences together. Trevor: Don't worry, I won't tell. Frankie: We still have time! Still wanna make out? Trevor: Lets do it then! But no sex. (Frankie and Trevor start to kiss. Frankie grabs Trevor's ass and squeezes it as Trevor kisses Frankies neck) Third Plot: Rebecca (Daniel and Liam are talking in the hallways. Rebecca walks over towards them) Rebecca: Hey, thanks for being too slow in the shower! Your the only reason why I'm the stupid mascot of the school! Liam: '''What is this, blame everything on Liam day? '''Rebecca: '''This costume smells like rotten cheese, and its the most disgusting thing! Which is why you need to be the mascot! '''Liam: '''Me? Sorry, but I'm not getting in that? '''Rebecca: '''Why not? Your the reason why I'm in this smelly thing anyways! The least you could do is be the mascot so I can be back on the cheer team! '''Liam: So, then try out for cheer next year. Rebecca: '''Me and Chloe were the first freshmen to be on it! I was late to the first practice earlier today because of you! So your the reason why I'm not out there on the team! '''Liam: And what have you done for me lately? Rebecca: Fine! Since you don't care at all! Thanks for being a supportive brother! (Rebecca walks away from them in tears) Daniel: Does that kinda argument happen all the time? Liam: Only when she's mad. She blames everything on me! Daniel: '''Well, being in that smelly thing of a costume has to suck. '''Liam: Thats why no one wants to be mascot. Which is why I refused to do it! Daniel: She could be a great cheerleader. Making it at freshmen? Thats when you know there good! Liam: She'll get over it. Being a mascot might not be so bad. Daniel: 'Your right! Maybe it won't be. Where can I sign up? '''Liam: '''Your kidding, are you? '''Daniel: '''I'll explain it to you later. I'm gonna sign up! ''(Daniel pats Liam on the back and walks off. Liam sits there in shock) Main Plot: Frankie/Donovan (Frankie and Trevor walk out of the boiler room) '''Trevor: Well, that was interesting! Enjoyed it a lot Frankie: '''Look, we shouldn't do that again! Not that I don't like you, but I don't want you to still like me. Cause I won't like you like that. Just promise me no more of that until your feelings for me are gone! '''Trevor: I knew that! I was actually about to say the same thing! Frankie: That sounds better! (Donovan walks over to Frankie) Donovan: Ok, it's payback time! (Donovan punches Frankie) Trevor: What just happened? Frankie: Long story. You wanna fight? (Frankie punches Donovan back) Donovan: It's on Martin! (A crowd surrounds them. Blake notices the crowd and rushers towards it. They continue fist fighting until Blake sees them) Blake: Boys, come on! Were going to the office! Hey, Donovan! More trouble for you today! (Blake drags them both to the office) Subplot- Trevor (Everyone clears away from the fight. Ramona walks over toward Trevor) Ramona: '''What happened here? '''Trevor: Long story. Ramona: Oh... so how is everything with Frankie? Trevor: I asked him out.... hes not gay. he's bi-curious or whatever. He doesn't date guys. Only sex with them. Ramona: '''Must suck to be you. Your lost your virginity to someone who just used you for sex. '''Trevor: I know... but I'll get over it. Ramona: You better! I still can't believe you liked him Trevor: Neither can I... but it happened. Ramona: 'I'm sorry Trevor. I know how guys can be. '''Trevor: '''I'm fine about it! I gotta get going! I'll see you around ''(Trevor walks into class) Third Plot- Rebecca (Randi walks over toward Rebeca) '''Randi: Ok freshie, give me the uniform. Your no longer mascot! Rebecca: What do you mean no longer mascot? Randi: Yeah, some guy named Daniel Smith wants to be mascot! So your back on the cheer team! Rebecca: This is amazing! Thank you! Randi: You don't need to thank me. It's him you need to thank (She looks over and sees Daniel. He smiles and waves to her) Rebecca: This is amazing! Randi: '''Yeah, well hurry up! Practice starts soon! '''Rebecca: I'm going! Randi: Here's your uniform! Congradulations! Your a Tiger! Rebecca: Here's the mascot costume! (She runs in the bathroom to get her uniform on) Randi: I don't see why you want to be in this thing, but here's your costume Daniel: I have my reason for why! And thanks! It's gonna be fun being Timmy the Tiger! (Randi goes to the gym. Daniel smiles and goes to the bathroom with his costume) Main Plot- Frankie/Donovan (Frankie and Donovan are both sitting in seats. Blake looks at them) Blake: A fist fight? It's like last year all over again with you two! Donovan: '''I got mad cause he was with Randi. '''Frankie: So he punched me out of nowhere. I got mad and punched him back. Blake: Donovan, I talked to you already about the food fight. Frankie, you have 2 weeks of suspension! And Donovan, you have a month! Donovan: Two months! Thats not fair. Blake: I hate being strict on you guys, but Principal Jones is out, and I'm left in charge. Donovan, Molly and May confessed that they helped you with the vandalism, but didn't want to come forward with it. So i reduced your suspenion time for that by 2 weeks. Plus you get another 2 weeks for the fight! Frankie: '''HAHAHA!!! Sucks to be you! '''Blake: And as for Frankie! 3 students in suspension isnt gonna clean this whole school up. So every kid thats suspended has to help too. Including you! I've had enough of you guys! Get out of here! (Frankie and Donovan leave) Donovan: Look, you got off easily with the prank! When I'm out of suspenion, you better be prepared for whats coming! I will get my revenge, and you will feel just as bad as I do right now! 'Frankie: '''Well isn't it last year all over again! Good luck! You said the same thing last year, and what happened? Nothing! I'd like to see you try! ''(Donovan grins at Frankie. They grin at eachother, and leave) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts